


through a road in a forest (scattered with flowers)

by birdginia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: D/s, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Futanari, Futanari Warrior of Light, Spanking, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), mommy kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Slitherbough is remarkably quiet, save for murmured words of prayer and the gentle buzzing of vilekin in the trees. The people often toil away at their tasks in silence, believing that to be the most in spirit with the night’s tranquility and peace.At the moment, Tearju finds this very inconvenient.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	through a road in a forest (scattered with flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a request by a dear friend of mine, who just wanted her viera wol to get bullied by shtola. hope you enjoy!

Slitherbough is remarkably quiet, save for murmured words of prayer and the gentle buzzing of vilekin in the trees. The people often toil away at their tasks in silence, believing that to be the most in spirit with the night’s tranquility and peace.

At the moment, Tearju finds this very inconvenient.

The creaking wood of Y’shtola’s bed is bad enough, but the real danger lies in the sounds Tearju is holding as far in the back of her throat as she can, only allowing the smallest of hiccoughing squeaks to be heard lest any of the villagers hear—or worse, _know_ —what Master Matoya and the Warrior of Darkness do behind closed doors. 

It would be even easier to stay quiet if Y’shtola would simply stop _talking._

“You did so well today, my sweet girl—always such a hard worker, always so eager to please. You’ll keep being good for me, won’t you, dear? I know you will, don’t worry, you’ve never been a disobedient child.”

And at a near-conversational volume, no less! Tearju’s palms hurt from how tight she’s clenching her fists, yearning to cover one of their mouths but disallowed from moving as Y’shtola teases the back of her nails up the length of Tearju’s hard cock. Her hips move in aborted jerks as she tries to keep still and only about half succeeds.

That’s the game, today. Stay still and quiet for as long as Y’shtola decides to tease her, and she’ll get a reward. Some days Y’shtola wants her to be loud, or to ask for what she wants in whatever filthy way Y’shtola wants to hear it as, but today, it’s this. Tearju had assumed it would be easy—after all, staying quiet and unnoticeable is frequently a matter of life and death..

Perhaps Y’shtola is simply more powerful than any enemy she’s faced so far.

Tearju allows herself an inaudible sigh as Y’shtola strokes one of her ears, smoothing the soft fur and then scratching lightly at the base of it. _Cheating_ , she wants to whine, but Y’shtola is smiling in that almost-mocking way that only steels Tearju’s resolve to stay still, quiet, and _good._

“You know, I think you deserve a reward for all the hard work you’ve done,” Y’shtola says, and Tearju prays she doesn’t see the twitch in her ears at the words—promising, but not permission. Not yet. “Yes, my sweet girl should have something in return, don’t you think?”

It’s a test—a blatant one, at that!—and Tearju easily stays silent at the question, shutting her eyes against any further invitations to speak.

It’s a mistake. The next thing she knows, there’s a hand fully around her cock, squeezing her at the base before tugging not-so-gently at the shaft in several quick motions, and though she bites her lip near-bloody against the oncoming noise, her throat can’t stay tight enough to stave off the sharp sound of a fully audible moan.

“Oh?” Y’shtola’s voice is infuriating. “I do believe _that_ was against the rules.”

Teaju opens her eyes again, just to make sure Y’shtola doesn’t look too upset, but—no. She’s smiling, smug, anticipatory perhaps. Because this is part of the game as well. She’s allowed to make a mistake, because all that’s waiting for her is—

“You know your punishment, dearest. Hands and knees, now.”

Tearju scrambles to comply.

“I think ten should be enough of a punishment for that. What do you think?”

She nods.

“Speak up, dear.”

Tearju lifts her head from where she had been trying to bury it into a pillow. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” And then Tearju’s backside is burning with the strike Y’shtola sets upon her, and Tearju yelps, louder than she’s been all evening—not too loud, so as not to let the entire village know what Master Matoya is up to, but finally able to vocalize again after too long with a self-imposed vise on her throat.

The second one lands just as hard on the other cheek, leaving a satisfying, symmetrical sting as the cool air soothes hot flesh. Her cock hangs hard and heavy below her, twitching as Y’shtola lands a third and fourth strike, and her nails dig into her palms as she tries to keep herself from rubbing off against the sheets.

“Good girl,” Y’shtola whispers, and Tearju’s ears droop in submission.

When the tenth strike finally hits, Tearju is shaking, and she offers no resistance as Y’shtola maneuvers her back onto her back except for a token hiss of pain at the soft pressure on her sore backside.

There’s a brief pause as Y’shtola removes her robes, giving Tearju the chance to clear her moisture-blurry eyes and take the time to admire Y’shtola’s slender body emerging from the bulk of fabric. She leverages herself on top of Tearju with an easy grace, quickly contrasted with the tight grip she inflicts on Tearju’s cock.

“Ready, my dear?”

Tearju doesn’t know if she could nod any faster.

The heat of Y’shtola’s cunt is as searing as that still inflaming her buttocks, and Tearju thinks she might melt before Y’shtola has finished sinking down onto her. But somehow, they both survive, and Y’shtola finally stops teasing, rocking down onto Tearju at the pace she’s been craving.

Tearju lifts her head up ever-so-slightly, and Y’shtola leans down in response, an indulgent smile on her face, bringing her breasts close enough for Tearju to suck. “Good girl,” Y’shtola says again, mumbling it over and over into the fur of one of her ears until words start to fail her, her voice going high and sharp as Tearju can’t hold back her own thrusts of her hips.

“Go ahead, my sweet,” Y’shtola says, her voice slightly strangled, and Tearju bites down on the nipple in her mouth as she comes, spilling inside of Y’shtola and feeling the way she clenches around Tearju, squeezing every last drop out of her after making her wait so long. She sucks and licks at Y’shtola’s abused nipple in apology as Y’shtola works a hand between their bodies, bringing herself to completion as Tearju starts to recover.

Y’shtola has no time for messes, and has them both cleaned up with a wave of her hand within seconds of Tearju pulling out, leaving them free of any worries of sweat stains or…other stains as Y’shtola pulls the blanket over both of them. Y’shtola takes her turn to bury her head into Tearju’s chest.

“Thank you,” Tearju says, quiet enough that she worries Y’shtola didn’t hear. But then Y’shtola’s ears fold in satisfaction, and she plants a chaste kiss to the hollow of Tearju’s neck.

“No need,” she purrs, arms curled around Tearju decisively. “My good girl got what she deserved.”


End file.
